To My Dearest
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: [Genderbend] [Modern AU] [Reincarnation AU] [Songfic] Zenitsu isn't good with words, much less about her true feelings, but she would do her best just for one special day.


**Happy Birthday, Uzui-san~!**  
**This is a fic about Zenitsu and Uzui, the married couple from Zen's POV**  
**It's a songfic based on "Ai Kotoba" by RSP**  
**Please check it out if you want to! it's a great song**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Always and always, laughing together with you._

_More than anything else, it's the most wonderful thing for me._

Be it demons or the Demon Slaying Corps, those were all in the distant past. The fear of losing one between each mission, waiting and praying for the other's well-being, desperately holding one another in a rare peaceful night, were to be expected. However, in this day and age, where those worries were almost non-existent, having the glory to be reunited with the friends, comrades, and loved ones was already too good to be true.

Zenitsu woke up one day, tears streaming down as the long dream of a lifetime story that resembled one of movies' flowed to her mind. Gaining back those memories, she realised she had, in this life as well, been hit by lightning and miraculously survived. What she was aware of next was that she had been reborn as a girl. To be exact, she had been a boy in the past. That explained her fondness toward girls and hatred towards handsome men. Upon entering high school, Tanjirou and Inosuke were there, as girls too. They laughed for the irony of them crossdressing before, then they began to cry together in a hug. Meeting Nezuko, the Pillars, and even demons at the same school was another round of chaos.

Some people remembered and some didn't. It's rather unclear why and how each of them did, but none of them matters. Everyone had regrets, missed opportunities, untold words, unfulfilled wishes, or unkept promises. In this precious second chance they were granted, not a single person would let it go to waste. Zenitsu was the same as well.

She would work hard to meet Gramps' expectation and properly make up with Kaigaku, who was adopted along with her. She would enjoy her youth and cherish her time with her dear friends. But the most important was for her to be able to see a certain person once again.

Fabulous white hair tied in an unruly knot, piercing dark maroon eyes, odd face paint, and the ridiculously flashy jewelled headband was still the same. It was hilarious when Zenitsu found out he was the art teacher because he couldn't have been a better fit for the job. Nevertheless, it's an extremely pleasant news. No one would have thought that in another life, they would fell in love with each other all over again, flamboyantly that is.

It had been both an awful and exciting ride with Uzui Tengen from the moment they met to their wedding day. Marriage, it was truly a beautiful thing. In the life when Zenitsu was a swordsman bearing the lives of innocents on his back, marriage and creating a family was something quite unattainable. His feelings for the former Sound Pillar afterwards didn't make it possible either. Even then, the orphaned Zenitsu had always admired it and would give anything to have one.

And so for the kind, kind Tengen who gave her the splendid gift she had always yearn for, Zenitsu decided to write him a letter regarding their married life since she could never tell him face-to-face.

"Hello, Uzui-san~"

The man at the other side of the phone would greet her back in high tension.

"What time are you coming home?"

A little past 9 it seemed, since the exam period at school was coming up.

"What about dinner?"

He would rush home to eat as soon as works are finished, he said.

"Got it! Do your best at work! Bye-bye~!"

Before the call was hung up, he would insist if she promised to welcome him home and cutely called him 'Tengen-san', then he would be able to work hard. Knowing he probably blurted all those out loud in the teacher's office Zenitsu called him stupid out of embarrassment and cut off the line. After that though, she couldn't stop grinning ear to ear, awaiting her husband to come home. She loves calling him with his name from time to time, all the more if he is glad about it as well. It reaffirms her of their relationship now bound by the vows of marriage.

As an artist, Tengen has a stupidly big dream and high idealism towards his own work. In perfecting his self-claimed ultimate art, he would often spend sleepless nights in his free time. Still, with sleep-deprived written clearly on his face as well, he would definitely eat Zenitsu's failed cooking happily.

On certain nights, when she was overwhelmed and felt like crying, Tengen would come to her with her favourite movie. It's a pure coincidence, he made it seemed that way. But Zenitsu knew him too well to see through the white lie. Actually, all she needed was for that man to stay by her side without having to say anything. She kept quiet about it because it wouldn't have been flamboyant enough for Tengen.

"Whether it's cleaning, laundry, or cooking, I can't do it properly. I also can't be trendy or stylish."

Even for the she like that, Tengen would simply answered with, "It's fine."

"Whether you're bad in apologizing, your horrible sleeping habit, our awkward kisses, or the map you draw of our future."

Because of the he like that, Zenitsu would also embrace him in return with, "It's fine."

_Always and always, when you are laughing,_

_More than any words, it's the most wonderful thing for me._

Zenitsu got fussy and upset about various things frequently. She would cry and whine and sulk when she had fights either with Tanjirou and the others, or with Tengen. With her eyes puffy and swollen red, with her face that became so unlaughably ugly, Tengen would come to comfort her in the end. He then persistently showered her with love, hug, and kisses until she felt better.

The overly attractive Tengen is popular with women of all ages. On top of him surrounded by high school girls on daily basis, the fact that he had three wives in the past lifetime didn't help. It wasn't as though Zenitsu isn't worried at all, but that man had decided to be by her side. How could she afford to be unhappy from the way he looked only at her? The way Tengen held her hands tightly like she was a treasure, Zenitsu hoped that moment would last until the day she became an old lady.

"Whether it's cleaning, laundry, or cooking, I can't do it properly. I also can't say any cute lines."

Even for the she like that, Tengen would simply answered with, "It's fine."

"Whether it's your fart, horrible sleeping habit, our awkward kisses, or the map you draw of our future."

Because of the he like that, Zenitsu would also embrace him in return with, "It's fine."

_The sky dyed in the colour of twilight, I want to watch it along with you forever._

"For the Uzui-san that would do anything so that my smile wouldn't fade, so that I can keep laughing no matter when, and for the Uzui-san that had always been and will always be irreplaceable for me be it in the past or now, I wish you a happy birthday. I love you."

* * *

**I tend to always go down the angst route most of the time**  
**this one is pure fluff tho i somehow managed**  
**yayy**

**Thanks for reading~**  
**Feedbacks?**


End file.
